Arena construction and styles are well known. Typical arenas provide enclosed areas within which certain sports are conducted, such as boxing or other fighting sports. Viewing stands are also typically provided for allowing spectators to view and enjoy the sports.
Sporting events are operated primarily for the benefit of spectators, who provide revenue in the form of ticket sales and TV show rentals. For this reason, and to ensure maximum attendance at sporting events, it is important to manage and present sporting events in a manner that maximizes spectator enjoyment.
Spectators of fighting sports, for example, generally enjoy viewing close-quarters fighting at the center of an arena (or ring) where participants vie with one another for control of a fight. However, typical sports arenas (such as fighting arenas) are enclosed by standard vertical walls or other structures that permit fighters to spend substantial time maneuvering to other areas of the ring (rather than fighting) in an effort to gain advantage over their opponents. Such walls or other structures also provide physical support and, thus, do not provide the necessary disincentive to prevent fighters from retreating from their opponents.
Furthermore, existing arena styles often include ropes, cages, or other features that impede viewership of the fight and provide obstacles for production equipment such as video cameras. Such obstacles may require the equipment to be lifted over the ropes, cages, or other features and/or may require events to be filmed from a farther distance and at a higher height.
Existing arenas are also typically large and imposing, having limited ability to blend in with natural backgrounds and environments.